


First Bite

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You sure you’re ready?”





	First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Simon/Raj – Raj has always been curious about what it's like to be bitten

“It can’t be anywhere obvious.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to go cliche and bite your neck, Raj.” He sat down on the bed next to the shadowhunter. “Pick a spot. Any spot.”

Raj nodded and sat there for a long moment before looking up at Simon. “Any spot?”

“Yes. I’ll bite you anywhere you want.”

Raj nodded again and stood up. “Okay.” He undid his belt and pushed down his pants, sliding them off. “Okay. Let’s do this.” He sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. “Alright. I’m ready.”

Simon slid off the bed and knelt between Raj’s legs. “Where?”

“My thigh.”

“It might hurt more.”

“I can take it.”

Simon nodded and bowed his head, pressing a couple of kisses to Raj’s thigh, teeth gently scraping against the man’s thigh and making him shiver. “You sure you’re ready?”

Raj nodded. “Yeah. I am. I’m sure of it.”

“Okay,” Simon said before sinking his teeth into Raj’s inner thigh. Raj gasped above him, fingers gripping the bedsheets. Simon began to drink from him and Raj had to bite back a moan. The feeling was amazing and Raj wanted to get lost in the pleasure of it.

After a few more seconds, Simon pulled back and licked his lips. “Well?”

Raj pulled him up and into a kiss. “That was…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Wow.”

Simon smiled and climbed into the shadowhunter’s lap. “Everything you thought it would be?”

Raj nodded. “Yes.”


End file.
